1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to illuminating assemblies, and particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) assembly which has adjustable light distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
An LED package generally includes a substrate, an LED chip arranged on the substrate, and a lens fixed on the substrate by glue to adjust light from the LED die. However, the lens is usually configured with a given curvature, thereby achieving a predetermined and unchangeable light distribution. As such, the LED package is unable to satisfy various illumination requirements.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light emitting diode assembly to overcome the above mentioned shortcomings.